The unknown reasons to go within the Assassin's creed world
by Xerothermal
Summary: This is a story I made (obviously) and now its about Alexis who has a gigantic dog, a 2 liter of Mountain Dew, and a oversized bag of Doritos before she gets sucked into the Assassin's Creed world! Read as Altair gets slobber all over his face, Malik and Altair eat Doritos and drink Mountain Dew in my lovely little tale, enjoy!


**OK, just want to say this real quickly, this is my first story on blah blah blah...anyway! This look like it'll be long, but it's mostly conversation, so bear with me, plz...it'll be worth it, trust me.  
**

**Information **

**First Name: Alexis**

**Codename: Eagle**

**Last Name: Currently classified**

**Birth State: Currently classified**

**Birth City: Currently classified **

**Past Jobs: Marines**

**Service ID number: 1675-7367-8365**

**Military rank: Currently classified**

**Birth date: 6-21-1988**

**Current age: About to turn 23 in about two months or so**

**Family: Currently classified**

**Past: Classified**

**Appearance**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Current outfit: cgi/set?id=118047644**

* * *

I just walked in my front door after my dog, Flash, ran inside and pranced around the living room, since it was the first room to walk into, happy that he got to have a fun running race around town a bit. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a 2 liter of Mountain Dew before closing the fridge's door and grabbing a super sized bag of Doritos before walking back into my living room to find Flash sitting on the floor next to the couch and I walked over to the couch, Flash's head following me, and I put my Doritos on the couch along with the 2 liter of Mountain Dew and he started to get up and move towards it but I pointed my finger at him

"Flash, you know better than to do that…you know I'll end up giving you chips, so wait"

He let out a sad snort and I walked over to my TV before squatting and sitting down cross legged in front of my TV stand's cupboards and opening two doors that went to the shelf compartments that held some of my video games.

Then Flash walked over and plopped sitting down next to me, also towering over me, since after all he is 95% wolf and 5% Great Dane, and he was given certain genes from each parent that makes him a huge dog and he's so big, he's actually the size of a horse! So he looks like this huge wolf the size of a horse, and not only that, but, he was my military dog in my last year in the service, meaning he's currently only one years old! Then, with Flash watching me since there's nothing for him to do, I pulled out all of the video games and laid them all out in front of me and Flash. I quickly put a bunch of games in a 'no' pile, making big gaps between all of the case's, so I just pushed them all next to each other to view them better.

After a while of choosing to put more in the no pile, I was left between Assassins Creed, Assassin's Creed II, Assassins Creed: Brotherhood, Assassins Creed: Revelations, and Assassin's Creed III. I picked up Revelations and III, one in each hand, and thought for a few seconds before turning left to Flash and said, "What do you think, boy? No pile, Maybe pile?" then he let out a sneeze and brought up his right paw and put it down next to the 'no' pile "Your right boy", I put them down before scratching him head and both of us looked back at the games.

All that was left was Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II, and Assassin's Creed II: Brotherhood. I thought for a few seconds and wasn't really in the mood for a Italian layout, so I put Assassin's Creed II and Assassin's Creed II: Brotherhood in the 'no' pile and put them all back before closing the cupboard and opening the Assassin's Creed case and putting the disk into my X-box 360. As I stood up, I looked at the game's case and grabbed the TV remote while thinking

"_Man…it would be pretty awesome to have him as a roommate or somethin' like that_".

Then the screen said it was loading so I grabbed a wireless controller and tossed it onto the couch along with the game case and the TV remote while

walking past the couch to go to the bathroom.

* * *

After I went to the bathroom I plopped down onto the floor in front of the couch and put my Doritos and 2 liter of Mountain Dew next to my right lower thigh and Flash came over and laid down to my left and put his big head on my lap and watched the TV that was blank, since I didn't turn it on yet. Then I reached behind my with both arms to the couch and grabbed the TV remote in my right and had the controller in my left hand, before bringing them back down in front of me before turning the power button on my TV's remote, turning it on. I was Expecting to see the Menu for the game and whatnot since I had it on the gaming option, but instead I saw that the game had already started. Altair was running from some Templar's and was shoving people to get out of the way, meanwhile the Templar's just threw people and rammed people out of the way in one of the cities I could recognize as Jerusalem.

"Huh?!" I said to myself as I looked at Flash

Then I heard a man yell, "YOU THERE! STOP!"

I quickly jumped up slightly and landed in a crouching position now alert, and Flash must have heard it too since he was in attack mode and snarling at the direction the yell came from.

Then we heard another man yell, "GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" and we both turned to the direction it came from, turning towards the TV to see a white light emerging out of it and filling the air slowly, Flash was about to jump at it and attack, but I put my arms around him calming him slightly.

Then I scooted up back against the front of the couch and I put my right hand down to feel the Doritos bag and Mountain Dew go into my hand, meanwhile my left hand was rapped around Flash and then we saw someone being chased in the form of a blue ghost almost being followed by a group of people that was to our right and disappeared so we both looked back at the TV only to be greeted with a large blast of the white stuff. Me, Flash, the Doritos and the Mountain Dew were falling into a big white nothing, still in the same position before the blast, so I put the 2 liter in my hoodie pocket and opened the Doritos VERY little and pushed all of the air out before rolling it up a bit and putting it above the pop in my hoodie pocket and I looked around just as Flash was doing and we started to see a blue sky fade into place and a sun, clouds, birds and I spun up around to see we were falling from the sky above a hay wagon and I spun us so I was on the bottom and had my back the first thing for impact and held Flash in the same position, his back to my chest, and I waited a few seconds and we crashed into the hay safely with me underneath Flash.

After I helped Flash get off of me and out of the wagon I jumped out of the wagon myself and brushed off and picked off all of the hay off of me and Flash. Then I said to no one, "Where are we?" then I took notice that we were in a ally of a place that was most likely to be in a desert somewhere. So then I cautiously peeked around the corner of one of the crumbling buildings and saw people like they were in Afghanistan or one of those countries, so I walked out of the ally with Flash following behind me at first but quickly catching up to walk next to my right side. I noticed me and Flash were getting a few looks, whispers, glares, and other things like that, and I thought to myself " _Alright, I've got to find out where we're at, why we're here, and how to get home_". After walking a while we walked past a group of guys and they were trying to flirt with me to get a piece of me, but I just kept on walking with Flash and flipped them off, using both hands.

It obviously made one of them mad because one was daring enough to throw a knife at me. I just merely reached behind my back and caught it before spinning and using the moment to twist my body left till I turned completely around throwing it back at him. It stuck into the pole right next to him that only had a half inch opening spot next to his head, and I just simply continued walking away after Flash barked at them, and pulled my hood up, concealing my face.

I looked at the sun to see it was about 3:0 in the afternoon, and I looked over to Flash and he looked at me while walking and he gave out a few sad whimpering whines and I petted his head .

"Don't you worry, we'll be home as soon as possible"

Then we wandered around the city, town, whatever it is for a while more and we heard a man said, "Halt!" then we looked to our left, Flash going into attack mode slightly and showed his teeth growling lowly but loud enough for the man to hear. Then man had a metal helmet, chained clothing, and a sword and he had his hand on his sword's hilt and came a step towards us and Flash growled even louder and I put my hand on Flash's head that told him to calm down and he did immediately, but I knew he had his guard up and he knew I did too.

Then the man walked up to me, being cautious with him standing so close to Flash and he looked me over and said with the wave of his hand, "Carry on" then me and Flash continued walking and a few seconds later we heard, "SEIZE THOSE SCOUNDREL'S!" Flash and I knew it was us being yelled at so we broke into our fast sprint. We jumped onto crates, over people, ran along walls for a short period of time and we came to a secluded section of the public and we stopped in a open courtyard. Seven men came like the guard that stopped me, one wearing a different helmet and slightly different armor that looked more durable, I quickly took two five inch hunting knives that were desert camouflage and a stainless steel blade that could handle three tanks being ran over by and would still be the same, and were razor sharp. Flash and I took our ground and waited for the first move to be taken by the enemy, they obviously sent one out and he held his sword above his head and swung it down, but I stopped it easily with the knife in my left hand.

With his sword blocked I quickly stabbed into one of his eye holes in his mask and let him fall dead to the ground, but took his sword while he fell and put one of the knives back. I now held the sword in my right hand and my one knife in my left hand. Then all at once the remaining six charged at me, completely forgetting about Flash who was lurking in the shadow knowing that I didn't want him in battle yet and knew he couldn't join the fight just yet. After a few seconds I was able to knock off all of their helmets off and kill two, that's when Flash tackled two down and made them drop their swords and killed them both by biting either their heads or necks and I double killed the last two.

After we knew they were all dead Flash helped me drag all of them into a line next to each other and we paid our respect to the dead before walking into a alley. When we were in the alley walking I spotted a white hood in the night time background of one of the roofs, so I stopped Flash and pointed to the roof and he nodded understanding that I wanted to go up and check it out. I quickly and quietly climbed up some crates and some posts in the short buildings side with Flash doing the same but I signaled him to stay on the very top post and to stay out of sight until we knew the time was right. When I got on the roof I didn't see anything, but knew this persons trick so I quickly grabbed one of my hunting knives from earlier in my left boot with my right hand I swung it to the right while turning my body and squatted in the process, and pushed another persons blade away and did a round house kick, making them fall onto their back, giving me enough time to do a few back flip's to make some distance.

The moon was the only light in the night and it was shining brightly so it was almost like a dim sun, so I could see the person was wearing white robes and weapons and showed him starting to roll over. He got onto is hands and knees before standing up and flicked their wrist revealing a blade, it was a blade that I recognized, that blade was from Assassins Creed and the person had a missing finger from it. Then I started to make myself think we might have been sucked into Assassins Creed, I was trying to deny….but everything made me believe we where.

Then the mystery person said in a masculine voice, "Are you working with the Templar's?!"

I instantly knew it was one of my most favorite game characters: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. I put my right arm down with the knife and face palmed with my left had at his current stupidity.

"If I was a Templar why would I kill a group of them, let alone have them chase me?"

Then he said rather surprised, "You're a girl! But - you - the Templar's - how - you…."

I cut him off , "Yeah yeah yeah, I killed those Templar's along with my dog Flash - Oh gosh - FLASH COME ON UP BOY", then Flash jumped up behind me and stood at my side growling at Altair with the hairs on his back up

"Flash quit it, be a good boy" then he relaxed and plopped down to a sit and I said, "Who are you?"

Altair said, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"And what would make you think I would tell you my name if you asked me?"

"True…we both say ours at the same time?"

I responded saying, "How are we to know that the other person would just say they were but didn't?"

"Good point, what do you propose?".

Then I thought for a few seconds and said, "How about we go by the saying 'age before beauty'?"

"Oh ha ha, you don't even know my age"

"You don't know mine either so you can't say anything either, how 'bout you say your name and I'll say mine"

"Yeah and I'm supposed to trust you! Yeah right, give me 5 reasons why I should?"

"I don't lie, I'm not a person that say's they'll do something and not do it, I've got some respect for you, you would most likely lie, and I was raised better then to lie to someone".

"Give me one more reason"

"I was taught to show and give respect fellow beings"

"One more reason" and I just simply pointed to Flash

"Fine….I'm Altair…Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, you?"

"Well I'm called a lot of things but my name is Alexis Payne…and that's Flash my dog"

Altair said curiously, "Your last name is Payne?"

"Yes, why?"

"I've never heard of anyone having that last name".

"Well you do now….by the way why were you watching me from the rooftops?"

"I've never seen you around before, you had your big dog, you were talking to a Templar and you were running away, I watched you fight alongside Flash and you two worked together like you've done things like this before"

"Long story, not really in the story telling mode right now…and by the way Altair you're a assassin right?"

he replied cautiously, "Yes….why?"

"Before I answer that, are we in Jerusalem by any chance?"

"Yes, why"

So he didn't know it was because Malik was someone I could really have a talk with, but I still told him the truth by saying, "I had no idea where me or Flash was before you told us"

"Now why did you want to know if I was a assassin?"

"I can help you and your fellow brothers with your Templar problems, now please don't ask me how or why I'm helping you just yet, we'd need a safe, private place and someone to have as a witness from my story so you don't make yourself look like an idiot if I'm not there to back you up or if no one else will believe me" "Makes sense…I know of a place that we can stay for the night that only assassin's know about, and there's also someone else that can listen to your story, but it'll take us until morning with that big fur ball of yours, he would fall behind" "No he wouldn't, and could you come over here?"

He cautiously walked over to me and I turned to Flash and said, "Come here boy" then he stood up and walked over to us, his head down a little bit so his head was level with ours and I scratched his nose, and he stuck his tongue out panting like he usually does and I noticed Flash starring at Altair and Altair doing the same, I could tell they were studying each other.

"You want to pet him?"

Then Altair let out a retarded "What?"

"I said, do you want to pet him?"

"Uh…sure"

He slowly reached up to pet Flash and started to scratch him behind the ear and Flash being Flash added Altair to his 'You're my best buddy' list and lent forward startling Altair a little bit and made him confused before giving three long slobbery lick's onto Altair's face, and started wagging his tail.

I put my hands over my mouth with my sweatshirt and let out a few muffled laughs as he slowly ran his fingers down his face, scrapping slobber along with it before flinging it on the ground.

Within giggles from trying not to laugh I asked, "You want my sleeve to wipe your face?"

I took my right arm out of its long sleeve and handed it to him with my left hand took it saying "Thanks" and wiped all of the remaining slobber off and onto my sleeve.

After he wiped all of the slobber off I walked over to Flash's side and started to get on his back.

Altair said, "What are you doing?"

"Riding Flash like how I do sometimes, why? You wanna ride, cause Flash has had five people ride on him with heavy items before?"

"You sure this is a dog? And are you sure it wont, you know, break his back?"

"Yes, he's a dog moron, and if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be on his back offering you to ride him, now get on"

"If you say so"

"Alright, two things for you to know when riding Flash. No kicking my dog like a horse, just because he's the size of one doesn't mean he is one or should be treated like one and also hold on for dear life, if your falling try not to pull his hair, grab onto his body. Now point the way"

Pointing right, Altair gave the directions, "That wa-aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" He almost fell off when Flash took off running to a gap between our building and another before jumping and landing perfectly. I heard Altair let out a "Pheew" and he started to freak out a bit when he saw a roofless house that had support beams on the roofless house. Flash just ran on with ease before reaching other roofs and continuing in that way.

I stopped Flash on a roof , asking, "We still going the right way?"

"Yes, now go left"

"You heard him Flash, left it is!"

Then Flash took off left running across rooftops until we reached a building with a assassin symbol and a open roof, so I stopped Flash. I said double checking to make sure this is where we're supposed to be.

"This it?"

Altair replied getting down, "This is the place"

I slid off and I walked under Flash and next to Altair who was about to go into the bureau with Malik in it but I stopped him.

"What about Flash? He isn't going to be made to stay out here is he?" "Let's find out then"

Then Altair jumped down gracefully with a small thump, meanwhile I just jumped down like I did in the army with a loud stomp next to Altair and I looked at him, who was looking at me like I was a mad man with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"That didn't hurt you?"\

"No"

"Not, one bit?"

"Nope"

"No pain at all?"

"Of course not, why?"

"I've never seen anyone, especially a woman, do that and not be hurt"

"You don't even know half of the things I can do"

"I'm sure I haven't, and I'm not interested about it at the moment"

I was going to say something but another man's voice said with a accent that was clearly mad, "ALTAIR!". ThenAltair being the stupid dork he is, he pushed me with a grin, as I fell towards the man that I already knew was Malik, and he wasn't happy. He said furiously grabbing by the collar of my hoodie with his one hand and held me to the side of him.

"ALTAIR! WHO is this stranger that YOU brought HERE into our supposedly SECRET place for us ASSASSINS, and us ONLY?!"

Altair stated flatly, "Ask the person your holding next to you, and I'd be nice if I were you"

Malik said, "And why's that Altair?"

Altair said looking at me, "Say something, stupid! Or have you lost your vocal chords?"

I retorted by saying, "Coming from the guy who was all ' you-but-err-duuhh' when you found out you where fighting a girl"

Malik let go of my hoodie and said, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me for practically yelling and especially for grabbing your top, I didn't ruin it did I?"

I laughed a little, put my hand on his one arm and said, "Your too kind to me, and it's alright with me that I heard you yelling, I've been yelled at much worse right into my face before. And don't worry about the shirt, I don't care as long as it stays in one piece I don't care if there's a stretched place, matter in fact I let Altair wipe slobber off of his face earlier".

Malik was confused to a point and I could tell, "How did Altair have slobber on his face?"

"My dog Flash, you wanna see him?"

"Sure where's he at?"

"He's on the roof waiting"

"Isn't that a bit unsafe for a small animal to defend itself?"

Me and Altair were standing next to each other again, and we looked at each other with serious faces, and started to die of laughter, and fell on the ground.

I walked over to Malik and put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Alright that's it, I need to show you my dog, do you want him to come in here or do you want to go outside?"

Unsure, Malik said "Here I guess"

I yelled out Flash's name and Altair cover Malik's eyes, while Malik was trying to get Altair off of him while cursing at him in Arabic and I brought Flash in quietly and had him lay down in front of Malik and Altair let Malik free. Malik didn't see Flash and said, "Where's the dog?"

"Altair, you moron, you turned him around! Just turn around and look down.

Then Malik did as I asked and said, "He don't look that big"

I simply said, "Sit Flash"

Then Flash sat up and his head was level with Malik's and Malik said, "Holy s-this is a big dog"

"Stand up Flash" , then Flash stood up, his head looking down in order to see Malik, who was a almost a foot shorter than Flash's bottom jaw.

Then Malik asked, "Is this even considered a dog?"

Jumping up onto Flash's back, I said "He is…and by the way I'm Alexis, just call me Alex if you want, but I'd appreciate it if you called me Alex and Alexis occasionally, nice to meet you".

"My name's Malik, nice to meet you too". Then we shook hands

Altair said, "Heeeey! No fair, how come Malik get's a handshake and a nice greeting but not me?!"

I bent backwards to look at Altair upside-down and said, "Try, we got into a fight, besides you got three kiss from Flash!".

I sat up completely and slid down to the ground and leaned on Flash and felt something in my hoodie pocket press into my stomach, making me remember the chips and pop, unluckily for me, the Doritos bag made that crumbling noise.

Altair noticed and said, "What was that?"

I said while taking out my bag of Doritos, "No point in lie's"

I handed Altair the bag and he said, "What is it?"

I said, "Open it stupid"

So he started to unroll it and he opened it all the way and took a chip out of it.

Malik asked, "You eat these?"

"Yes"

Then Altair asked, "What does it taste like?".

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own, put it in your mouth, chew, and swallow, it's not that hard"

Malik took one and they both looked at each other before they both put one in their mouth's ate them.

I said, "Well, how do they taste to you guy's?".

Then Altair said like an idiot, "What did you say these were called?"

I said, "I never told you what they were, but, they're chips called Doritos, why?".

Then Malik asked, "Where did you get this type of food?"

"Long story, you want to try something else?"

Altair said with a mouth full of chips, "What?".

Then I pulled out my Mountain Dew 2 liter and they both looked like a kid about to ask a million questions.

Altair was going to say something, but I said something before him, "Before you ask what this is, it's called Mountain Dew, and no it doesn't come from any mountain, and you drink this, but I don't know if we can open this right now"

Then Malik and Altair both said, "Why?"

"Because it'll 'explode', but all it'll really do is spray everything, and everything would get all sticky"

"How?" Altair asked.

"Oh, I don't know! I just know if you shake it, it'll spray everything once you open it, and can we just get to the point as to why I was brought here?!"


End file.
